


Okay Lang, Mahal Kita

by jeolchin612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolchin612/pseuds/jeolchin612
Summary: Si Park Chanyeol ay isang papasikat na idol ngayong henerasyon. Hindi pa man siya tuluyang ipinakikilala sa publiko, kilala na siya bilang modelo sa mga magazines.Si Doh Kyungsoo ay isang normal na empleyado ng Universe Cafe na walang hilig sa social media, walang pakialam sa showbiz, at lalong walang pakialam sa mundo.Parehong mababago ang mundo nila sa araw na ituntong ni Chanyeol ang mga paa sa Cafe, lalo na sa pag-alis nito, o mas magandang sabihing, lalo na sa pag-papalayas sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.





	Okay Lang, Mahal Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Ito ang kauna-unahang pagsali ko sa fic fest. Sobrang nakakakaba pala talaga.  
> Sa prompter (#94), humihingi ako ng dispensa kung medyo naiba man yung prompt. Pero sana magustuhan mo pa rin.  
> Sana makapag-comment ka kapag nabasa mo ito, sabihin mo sakin kung nagustuhan mo o hindi. (pero hinanda ko na talaga yung sarili ko kung sakaling hindi mo magustuhan haha.)  
> Sa mga writer na nagsulat din sa fic fest na ito, mabuhay kayo!  
> At sa mga magbabasa nito, sana matuwa kayo.
> 
> XOXO

“Mag-re-resign nalang ako kung ipipilit mo ang gusto mo.” Seryosong sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

“Bakit ba kasi ang hirap mong pilitin? Tatlong buwan lang naman, Kyungsoo. Hindi din naman siya laging nandito.”

“Alam mo naman kung ano’ng nangyari sa amin noong nakaraang buwan, hindi ba? Sigurado ako, gusto lang gumanti sa akin ng lalaking yon.” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaalala ang nangyari isang buwan na ang nakalipas.

 

_“Wendy, ikaw muna ang bahala dito. Titingnan ko lang kung ayos na yung mga cupcake sa loob.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Wendy._

_“Sige po, kuya. Ako na ang bahala dito.” Sabi naman ni Wendy pabalik._

_Si Doh Kyungsoo ay isang tipikal na empleyado ng Universe Café. Pagmamay-ari ito ni Byun Baekhyun, ang matalik niyang kaibigan. Magkasama din sila sa S.M. University ngunit magkaiba ang kursong kinuha. Si Kyungsoo ay patungkol sa teatro at musika, samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay business management. Nagawang ipatayo ni Baekhyun ang café sa tulong ng mga magulang._

_Magkaiba man ng estado sa buhay, naging matalik na magkaibigan si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo dahil na rin sa loyalty ni Kyungsoo. Bilang isang laki sa mayamang pamilya, naranasan ni Baekhyun na kaibiganin at gamitin ng ibang tao. Si Kyungsoo lang ang bukod-tanging hindi siya iniwan, kaya naman tinulungan niya itong magkaron ng hanapbuhay, at iyon nga ay ang magtrabaho sa mismong kapihan._

_Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pag-bukas ng pinto ng kapihan at ang pagsabi ni Wendy ng “magandang umaga” sa kung sino man ang pumasok sa loob. Ngunit wala siyang narinig na kahit na anong sagot. Naghintay pa siya ng ilang minuto sa kusina. Inilabas niya ang mga cupcake mula sa oven at isa-isa niya itong inayos para ilagay sa display case._

_“KAYA KO NA NGA SABI! HUWAG MO AKONG LAPITAN!” narinig niyang sigaw ng isang lalaki. Mabilis siyang lumabas ng kusina para tingnan ang nangyari. Nakita niyang nagulat si Wendy at humingi ng paumanhin bago umalis._

_Nakita niya kung paanong lumingon-lingon ang lalaki saka tumungo at bumuntong-hinga. Inilabas nito ang cellphone at nagsimulang tumingin-tingin doon. Lalo itong ikinagalit ni Kyungsoo._

_Nakita ni Wendy ang pagkunot ng noo ni Kyungsoo habang papalapit siya dito. “Kuya…”_

_Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Wendy. Nakita niya ang hawak nitong tray na may basag na mug. Nakita din niya ang tapon ng kape sa damit nito. “Ayos ka lang?”_

_“Oo, kuya. Kaso, natapunan ko ng kape si sir. Sorry, masyado akong clumsy.” Napakamot ng ulo si Wendy matapos niyang ilapag ang tray. “Pero humingi na ako ng paumanhin. Uulitin ko nalang yung order niya.”_

_“Sinigawan ka niya. Dapat sinagot mo din.”_

_“E, kuya. Customer ‘yon. At isa pa siya si—"_

_“Wala akong pakialam kung customer siya o kung sino man siya. Hindi maganda na naninigaw siya sa babae. Pumasok ka sa kusina. Tingnan mo yung cookies kung ayos na. Ako na ang bahala dito.”_

_“Sigurado ka ba?” nag-aalangang tanong ni Wendy sa kanya._

_“Oo. Ako na bahala dito.”_

_Pumasok sa loob si Wendy. Tiningnan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang lalaking nakaupo. Nilapitan niya ito at tumayo sa harapan niya._

“Para kang baliw na ngumigising mag-isa.” Sabi ni Sehun kay Chanyeol. “Iniisip mo na naman si Kyungsoo, ano?”

Tumigil sa pag-ngisi si Chanyeol at tumingin kay Sehun. “Sino ba naman ang mag-aakala na ‘yong mismong kapihan na iyon ang i-e-endorse ko? Sigurado namang hindi ako pakakawalan nung Baekhyun, kaya makakaganti ako dun sa empleyado niya.”

“Nasisiraan ka na nga ng bait. Para kang bata. Isa pa, kung ako din naman ang nasa katayuan ni Kyungsoo, malamang sinuntok pa kita.” Sabi ni Sehun na walang emosyon ang pagmumukha. Ikinasimangot naman iyon ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi pa rin tamang ganon ang ginawa niya sa akin. Pwede naman niya akong kausapin nang maayos. Hihingi naman ako ng paumanhin.”

 

_“Si Chanyeol!” Sigaw ng isang babae na nakapansin sa kanya habang naglalakad siya upang bumili ng pagkain. Narinig ito ng mga tao sa paligid kaya naman napatingin din ang mga ito sa kanya._

_“Oo nga! Si Chanyeol nga!” sabi ng karamihan._

_Si Park Chanyeol ay isang papasikat na idol. Ngunit, bago pa man siya ma-debut, kabi-kabila na din ang pag-mo-model niya sa mga magazine at mayroon din siyang YouTube account na may maraming subscribers. Kaya naman hindi maikakaila ang kasikatan niya ngayon._

_Nagmadali siyang maglakad nang magsimulang dumugin siya ng mga babae. Maya-maya pa ay sinimulan na niyang tumakbo dahil hindi na maganda ang pag-dumog sa kanya ng mga tao._

_Nagpapasalamat siya sa mahahabang binti dahil nakaalis agad siya mula sa kumpol ng mga babae. Habang hinihingal, nakita niya ang Universe Café. Napagpasiyahan niyang pumasok sa loob para magtago pasumandali at para magpahinga na din._

_“Magandang umaga!” Bati ng isang babaeng empleyado sa kanya. Nakita niya kung paanong lumaki ang mga mata nito kaya sigurado siyang kilala siya nito._

_Umupo siya sa isang sulok na siguradong hindi makikita ng mga tao. Nilapitan siya ng empleyado at nagtanong kung anong o-order-in._

_“Isang Americano.” Matipid niyang sabi. Ngumiti ang babae at umalis din agad. Sinapo niya ang ulo dahil nagsimula na itong sumakit dahil sa nangyari kanina._

_Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman na niyang papalapit ang empleyado. Ngunit, sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari, natisod ang babae at natapon ang kape sa kanya, at nabasag ang tasa. Pareho silang nagulat. Tumayo agad ang babae nang makita siyang may tapon ng kape sa damit._

_“Naku, sorry po. Pasensya na talaga. Uulitin ko nalang po yung kape niyo.” Sabi ng babae habang pinupunasan ang damit niya._

_“Ayos lang. Kaya ko nang magpunas. Ako na’ng bahala” sabi niya, pero sa loob-loob niya ay naiinis na siya dahil sa init ng kapeng tumapon sa kanya._

_“Ako na po. Pasensya po talaga.” Natatarantang sabi pa rin ng babae._

_“Kaya ko na ‘to.”_

_“Hindi sir. Ako na p—"_

_“KAYA KO NA NGA SABI! HUWAG MO AKONG LAPITAN!” sigaw niya sa babae na ikinagulat nito. Napahinto din siya dahil sa inasal niya._

_“P-pasensya na po ulit.” Nagmamadaling alis ng babae._

_Lumingon pa siya para humingi din ng paumanhin, pero nakaalis na din agad iyon. Kaya naman tumungo nalang siya at bumuntong-hininga. Kinuha niya ang cellphone mula sa bulsa at nag-scroll sa social media._

_May lumapit sa kanya at padabog na inilapag ang pera sa mesa. Napatingala siya at tiningnan kung sino iyon._

_Isang maliit na lalaki, may makapal na mga kilay na halos magkasalubong na sa inis, malalaking mata na nasa likod ng makapal na salamin, matangos na ilong, at makapal na labi. Napakunot-noo siya sa ginawa ng lalaki._

_“Ibinabalik ko ang ibinayad mo. Makakaalis ka na.” sabi nito sa kanya. Lumaki ang mata niya at tiningnan nang maigi ang lalaki. Hindi pa man siya nakakapagsalita ay tumalikod na ang lalaki at nagsimulang lumakad papalayo._

_Para naman siyang nahimasmasan at na-realize niya ang nangyayari. Tumayo siya at tinawag ito. “Hoy!” Tumigil sa paglalakad ang lalaki at nilingon siya. “Sino ka para paalisin mo ako? Customer ako dito. Empleyado ka lang! At isa pa, hindi mo ba ako kilala? Ako lang naman si—”_

_“Sa tingin mo ba may pakialam ako kung sino ka? Kahit anak ka pa ng presidente, wala akong pakialam. Oo, customer ka. Pero hindi kami tumatanggap ng mga taong katulad mo na saksakan ng yabang at walang galang sa mga babae. Kaya mabuti pa, umalis ka na bago kita kaladkarin palabas.”_

_“Aba itong lalaking- Nasaan ang manager mo? Kakausapin ko ang manager mo!” Inis na inis na niyang sabi, ngunit ang lalaking kaharap niya ay hindi man lang nagpatinag sa kanya._

_“Wala siya dito. Umalis ka na. Bibilangan kita hanggang lima. Isa.”_

_Umupo siya ulit at nakipagmatigasan dito._

_“Dalawa.”_

_Kinuha niya ang earphone sa bulsa at ikinabit iyon sa phone._

_“Tatlo.”_

_Isinalpak niya ang earphones sa tenga at nagsimulang magpatugtog at humuni-huni sa kantang nagpe-play._

_“Apat.”_

_Nilakasan pa niya ang paghuni para hindi marinig ang lalaki._

_“Lima. Inuubos mo talaga ang pasensya ko.” Lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya at hinawakan siya sa kwelyo. Nagulat siya sa lakas ng lalaki. Hindi niya inasahan na magiging ganon iyon kalakas sa kabila ng pagiging maliit nito._

_Hindi siya binitawan ng lalaki hanggang hindi siya napapalabas sa sa kapihan. Maya-maya pa ay itinulak siya nito at napasubsob naman siya sa sementadong daan._

_“Huwag na huwag ka nang babalik dito.” Iyon ang huling sinabi ng lalaki at sinaraduhan siya ng pinto._

_Lalong sumakit ang ulo niya sa inis. Hindi siya pwedeng magwala sa labas dahil baka may makakita sa kanya at magkaron pa ng issue. Bumuntong hininga siya at tumayo. Habang papatayo, nakita niya ang name tag ng lalaki._

**_Doh Kyungsoo_ **

_“Hah! Doh Kyungsoo. SInisiguro ko sa’yo, hindi pa tayo tapos!”_

“Finally, nice to meet you, Park Chanyeol.” Malaking ngiti ang ibinungad ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pagtungtong palang nito sa loob ng Universe Café.

Ngumiti pabalik si Chanyeol at tiningnan ang buong paligid. Wala pa ring pinagbago simula noong unang dumating siya doon. Malalanghap pa rin ang mabangong aroma ng kape na nakakapagparelax sa kanya, pati na rin ang mabangong amoy ng bagong bake na cookies.

“Maupo muna kayo saglit, ipapahanda ko lang ang kape. Anong gusto niyo?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Isang Americano.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“May bubble tea ba kayo dito?” tanong ni Sehun.

“Sa kasamaang palad, wala. May iba ka pa bang gusto?”

“Sige, ikaw na lang.” Poker-faced na tugon ni Sehun.

Lumaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Uhm. Alam kong attractive ako, pero parang hindi ata ito yung tamang lugar para sabihin sa’kin yan.” Nahihiya pang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Umayos nang upo si Sehun at inilapit nang bahagya ang mukha kay Baekhyun. Napansin niya ang biglang paglunok ng lalaki sa ginawa niya. “Ikaw nalang ang magdecide kung ano ang ibibigay mo sakin.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun nang ma-realize niya ang ibig sabihin ni Sehun. Umubo siya nang bahagya para mawala ang embarrassment na nararamdaman. “Sige, mukhang hindi ka umiinom ng kape kaya mainit na tsokolate nalang ang ibibigay ko sa’yo. Uhm. Maiwan ko muna kayo.” Nagmamadali siyang lumayo at pumunta sa counter kung nasaan si Wendy.

Sinuntok nang bahagya ni Chanyeol si Sehun. “Ano’ng klaseng kalokohan ‘yon, ha?” natatawa pa niyang sabi.

“Alin?”

“Huwag kang magmaang-maangan diyan, Sehun. Parang hindi kita kilala.” Natatawa niya pa ring sabi.

 

“Ayos ka lang ba, kuya?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Wendy nang makitang namumula si Baekhyun.

“Ayos lang ako. Isang Americano at isang hot chocolate para sa dalawang ‘yon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun matapos bumuntong-hininga.

“Kuya, okay lang kaya kung ikaw magdala sa kanila? Baka kasi matisod na naman ako tapos magalit na naman ‘yon.” Nag-aalangang sabi ni Wendy.

“Nasaan si Kyungsoo?”

“Nasa loob po, inaasikaso yung mga cookies.”

“Puntahan ko na muna, gawin mo na yung order.”

 

Pumasok sa loob si Baekhyun at nakita niyang seryosong-seryoso si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos ng mga cookies sa tray. Nilapitan niya ito at tinapik sa balikat. “Ihatid mo yung kape at tsokolate dun sa dalawa.”

“Ayoko nga. Ikaw naka-isip nito, hindi ba? Ikaw maghirap ngayon.” Masungit na tugon ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Aba’t itong- Hoy. Alam kong matalik tayong magkaibigan, pero nasa trabaho tayo ngayon at boss mo ako. Sundin mo nalang inuutos ko.” Maawtoridad niyang sabi.

“Nagsabi akong magre-resign ako diba? Hindi mo naman tinanggap.” Poker-faced na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Aish! Lumabas ka na doon at ihatid yung inumin. Huwag mo akong inisin, Kyungsoo. Gusto mo bang tawagan ko ang mama mo at sabihin sa kanyang babalik ka sa inyo?”

Tiningnan siya nang masama ni Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang gloves sa kamay. Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun na parang walang nangyari at sabay silang lumabas. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang tray at lumapit sa dalawang nakaupo na lalaki.

“Uy! Kyungsoo! Kumusta?” Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang makita si Sehun na kasama ang lalaking kinaiinisan niya.

“Nakalimutan mo bang mas matanda ako sa’yo?” sabi niya pabalik.

“Hehe. Ikaw naman. Sorry na, kuya.” Ngumiti nang matamis si Sehun at kinuha ang hot chocolate mula sa tray.

“Isang buwan na ang nakalipas, hindi pa rin nagbabago ang ugali. Masungit pa rin sa customers niya.” Bulong ni Chanyeol na hindi naman talaga bulong. Narinig pa nga ito ni Wendy at Baekhyun na nasa counter.

“Isang buwan na ang nakalipas, pero nakakaasiwa ka pa ring tingnan.” Sagot naming pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

“Ako? Nakakaasiwang tingnan? Hah! Malabo nga mata mo talaga. Kailangan mo nang palitan yang makapal na salamin mo sa mata.”

“Hindi na kailangan. Hindi ko na kailangan ng mas malinaw na salamin kung ikaw lang din naman makikita ko.”

“Malas mo naman. Hindi mo makikita ang kagwapuhan ko.” Mayabang na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Teka, nasusuka ako.”

“Kadiri ka naman, Kyungsoo.” Tawang-tawang sabi ni Sehun.

Inis na inis naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, at dahil na din sa pagtawa ni Sehun, pati ni Baekhyun at Wendy sa likod.

“Hindi pa ba natin sisimulan ang dapat pag-usapan? Nauubos ang oras ko.” Iyon nalang ang nasabi niya dahil wala na siyang maisip na panabla kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Dahan-dahan naman, Soo. Masyado kang harsh e. Nagmamadali ba tayo?”

“Manahimik ka at huwag kang gumalaw para matapos na ‘to agad. Labas na labas na ako.”

“Paanong hindi ako gagalaw, e nakikiliti ako sa ginagawa mo.”

“Tiisin mo. Matatapos na.”

“S-Soo…”

Nanlalaki ang mata ni Wendy habang pinapakinggan niya si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol na nasa loob ng kwarto. Napatakip siya ng bibig at nagmamadaling umalis.

 

“Hayup ka, Chanyeol. Kapag may nakarinig sa’tin dito at iba ang inisip malalagot ka talaga sakin. Ayan tapos na!” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinupunasan ang pawis dahil na din sa sobrang init.

“Pahinging tissue. Tagaktak ang pawis ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Inabutan siya ng tissue ni Kyungsoo at nagsimulang magpunas.

“Bakit naman kasi sa dinami dami ng pwedeng suotin, yung masikip pa ang sinuot. Nasisiraan ka tuloy ng butones.” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Para makita mo kung gaano kaganda ang katawan ko.” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

“Aanhin ko naman ‘yon? May katawan din naman ako.”

“Alam mo, wala na talaga akong tamang nasabi sa’yo. Sa tuwing may sasabihin ako, lagi mo nalang binabara. Naiinis ka pa rin ba sa’kin? Humingi na ako ng paumanhin kay Wendy. Naipaliwanag ko na din naman yung side ko. Ano pa ba kailangan kong gawin?”

Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo sa mata. Tinitigan din niya ito. “Ang kailangan mong gawin? Lumabas na dito sa kwartong ‘to bago pa sila mag-isip nang masama kasi kalahating oras na tayong nandito.” Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at akmang bubuksan ang pinto.

“Ano naman kung mag-isip sila? Masaya nga ‘yon e.” sumalampak pa lalo ng upo si Chanyeol sa sofa.

“Kung sa’yo masaya. Sa’kin hindi. Kaya tumayo ka na diyan. Kanina pa naghihintay ang crew sayo. Magshu-shooting ka pa, hindi ba?” Binuksan nan ang tuluyan ni Kyungsoo ang pinto at iniwanan siya nito sa loob. Napabuntong-hininga naman siya.

 

“Cut! Chanyeol, ano ba? Pang-ilang take na ito a! Ang simple lang ng sasabihin mo, bakit kailangang paulit-ulitin?” naiinis na sabi ng direktor sa kanya.

“Sorry, direk. Last na talaga.”

“Mag-break na muna tayo. Mukhang pagod na kayo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niyang naiirita na si Chanyeol.

Umalis ang crew sa set at pinapasok ito ni Wendy sa loob ng café. Umupo si Chanyeol sa pinakamalapit na upuan at sinapo ang ulo. Naramdaman niyang may lumapit at tumabi sa kanya.

“O, eto. Mag-tubig ka muna.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at iniabot ang bote ng tubig kay Chanyeol. Kinuha naman ito ng huli at ininom. “Bakit distracted ka?”

Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. “Masakit lang ang ulo ko.”

“Sana sinabi mo kanina. Pwede naming i-resched ang shooting.”

“Hindi, ayos lang. Ayokong ma-delay ang lahat nang dahil sakin.”

“Pero, sa tingin mo ba hindi nade-delay ang lahat ngayon dahil sa paulit-ulit na take ng iisang part?” tumahimik si Chanyeol at bumuntong-hininga ulit. “Si Kyungsoo ba?”

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun at lumaki ang mata niya. Tumawa naman si Baekhyun at tinapik siya sa balikat. “Masyado kang halata, Chanyeol. Well, sa akin lang naman ‘yon. Huwag kang mag-alala. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo. Masyadong walang pakialam sa mundo ‘yon.”

“Hindi ko na alam kung ano’ng gagawin ko. Hindi na ata talaga makikita ni Kyungsoo na mabuti yung intensyon ko.”

 

_“Pwede ba, Chanyeol? Iba nalang pag-trip-an mo. ‘Wag ako.” Iritang sabi ni Kyungsoo._

_“Seryoso ako, Kyungsoo. Gusto kita.” Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo nang malalim. Pero hindi siya tinitingnan nito._

_“Chanyeol, kahit ano pa’ng sabihin mo, hindi ako maniniwala sa’yo. Inis ka sa’kin, hindi ba? Inis din ako sa’yo.”_

_“Sa una lang ‘yon. Pero noong nalaman ko kung sino ka talaga, lahat ng inis ko sa’yo noong araw na ‘yon nawala nalang na parang bula. Maniwala ka naman sa’kin, oh. Hindi ako nagbibiro. Hindi mo ba naramdaman na mas close na tayo ngayon? Ako lang ba ang nakakaramdam no’n?”_

_Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at tinitigan siya pabalik. “Nakikisama lang ako sayo dahil ayokong ma-disappoint si Baekhyun. Mahalaga kay Baekhyun ang café at ang magkaro’n ng promotion ang café niya. Ginagawa ko lang ang trabaho ko. Kaya pwede ba? Gawin mo nalang din ang trabaho mo para matapos na ‘to.” Tinalikuran niya si Chanyeol at bumalik sa karamihan._

“Gusto ko nalang matapos ‘to. Kasi halata namang ayaw naman talaga akong makita ni Kyungsoo.” Mapait ang ngiting ipinakita ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

“Pasensya na. Kung alam ko lang na ganito ang mangyayari, hindi ko na sana ipinilit na i-endorse mo itong café.”

“Wala kang kasalanan, Baek. Hindi ko din naman inaasahan ‘to. All along ang gusto ko lang mangyari, magustuhan niya ako, katulad ng paghabol ng mga babae sakin lagi. Sobrang iba siya. Ibang-iba siya sa lahat ng nakilala ko.

Nasanay ako na nasa akin lahat ng atensyon. Pero nung nakilala ko siya, biglang nabago yung mundong nakasanayan ko. Hah. Sino ba namang mag-aakala na may tao pa palang hindi ako gusto? So, feeling ko na-challenge ako. Gusto ko makuha yung atensyon niya. Pero hindi ko namalayan, ako na pala yung nahuhulog.

Nahulog ako sa mga mata niya. Lalo na kapag ngumingiti siya, nawawala yung mata niya, nagiging cresent moon.

Nahulog ako sa korteng pusong labi niya kapag nakangiti o tumatawa. Ang galing kasi. Perfect yung heart shape.

Nahulog ako sa kabaitan niya, sa pagiging magalang niya, sa pagiging maginoo niya lalo na sa mga babae.

Nahulog din ako sa mga pambabara niya sakin. Parang hindi kumpleto yung araw ko kapag hindi niya ako binabara.

Nahulog ako talaga. Nahulog ako talaga sa kanya.”

Tinapik tapik nalang siya ni Baekhyun at nanatili nalang silang tahimik hanggang sa matapos ang break.

 

Simula nang maipalabas sa national tv ang commercial ni Chanyeol para sa Universe Café, hindi na nawawalan ng tao sa mismong kapihan. Nagdagdag na din ng tao si Baekhyun dahil hindi na kayang gawin lang ito ni Wendy at Kyungsoo.

Simula noon, hindi na rin nagpakita si Chanyeol sa kanila.

Inaasahan na din naman iyon ni Baekhyun. Lalo na ngayon na sikat na talaga si Chanyeol. Kabi-kabila na ang projects nito, lalo na ngayon na nagpo-promote na siya ng sariling album.

At simula din noon, lagi nalang nasa loob ng kusina si Kyungsoo. Buong working hours niya ay nagbe-bake nalang siya ng mga cookies at iba pang pastries. Hindi na siya masyadong nakikihalubilo sa iba.

Nag-aalala si Baekhyun para sa kaibigan. Pero hindi din naman niya alam ang gagawin. Masyadong matigas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. Kahit ilang beses niya itong bigyan ng payo, hindi din naman nito papakinggan.

“Akala ko talaga dati may something na kay Kuya Kyungsoo at Kuya Chanyeol.” Narinig niyang bulong ni Wendy kay Seulgi, Irene, Joy at Yeri habang naglilinis ng mga table dahil closing hours na sila.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Yeri.

“E, kasi. Nagkulong sila sa kwarto dati. Mga 30 minutes din silang nasa loob. Tapos ang narinig ko kay Kuya Kyungsoo ‘Manahimik ka at huwag kang gumalaw para matapos na ‘to agad. Labas na labas na ako.’ At saka yung pagsabi ni Kuya Chanyeol ng ‘S-Soo’. Naku umalis ako agad sa may pintuan kasi baka malaman nila na nakikinig ako.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Wendy na ikinalaki ng mga mata ng apat, ay mali, lima, kasama si Baekhyun.

“Sa tingin mo, may nangyari?” tanong ni Seulgi.

“Wala nga e. Yun pala, nag-aayos lang ng butones si Kuya Kyungsoo. Nasira pala damit ni Kuya Chanyeol noon. Sayang. Bagay pa naman sila. Naaalala ko pa yung mga pagtitig ni Kuya Chanyeol kay Kuya Kyungsoo kapag hindi nakikita ni Kuya Kyungsoo. Yung para bang nakita niya yung universe niya. Ganon na ganon yung tingin ni Kuya Chanyeol.” Napahalumbaba pa si Wendy habang binabalikan ang mga nangyari.

“Hala, nakakakilig naman.” Ngiting-ngiting sabi ni Seulgi.

“Pero, ano naman ang ginagawa ni Kuya Kyungsoo noon?” tanong ni Irene.

“Naku, si Kuya Kyungsoo ewan ko ba do’n. Halata namang gusto niya si Kuya Chanyeol, gano’n din yung mga tingin niya kay Kuya Chanyeol e. Pero kapag nakatingin na sa kanya si Kuya Chanyeol lagi niyang sinusungitan.”

“Baka kasi takot si Kuya Kyungsoo.” Sabi ni Yeri na ikinatingin ng apat. “E kasi diba, artista si Kuya Chanyeol. Syempre, lahat ng mata nasa kanya, tapos ang dami pa niyang fans. Paano kung maging sila? Ano nalang mangyayari sa career ni Kuya Chanyeol? Ano nalang mangyayari sa privacy niya? Diba sobrang laki ng risk?”

“Oo nga. Sana hindi nalang ganon ka-komplikado ang lahat. Edi sana nakikita nating ngumingiti si Kuya Kyungsoo ngayon.” Malungkot na sabi ni Seulgi.

 

“Kailangan nating gumawa ng paraan, Sehun!” pagpupumilit ni Baekhyun habang umiinom sila ng bubble tea.

Simula noong matapos ang commercial shoot ni Chanyeol, lagi nang nagpapakita si Sehun sa kanya at niyayaya siyang mag-bubble tea.

“Malaki na sila, ‘wag mo na silang pakialaman.” Poker-faced na namang sabi nito.

“Ikaw parang hindi ka pinsan ni Chanyeol. Hindi mo ba napapansin kung gaanong ka-gloomy ng pinsan mo? Kasi ako kay Kyungsoo, oo. Araw-araw. Ni hindi na nga nakikipag-biruan samin ‘yon.”

“Kasalanan din naman niya. Sinusungitan niya si Chanyeol. E syempre mawawalan na talaga ng pag-asa yung pinsan ko.”

“May dahilan si Kyungsoo, okay? Iniisip lang niya yung career ni Chanyeol.”

“Si Chanyeol, kaya niyang iwanan ang lahat para kay Kyungsoo. Minsan kailangan din ni Kyungsoo na maging selfish.”

“Kaya nga dapat may gawin tayo. Ayoko nang makitang pinagbagsakan ng langit at lupa ang kaibigan ko.” Naka-ngusong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Tigilan mo yan.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Sige, na please.” Nakanguso pa ring sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Tigilan mo nga kasi yung pag-nguso mo.” Naiiritang sabi ni Sehun.

“E kasi nga, tulungan mo na nga akong mag-isip ng paraan.” Hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pag-nguso si Baekhyun.

Tumitig sa kanya si Sehun at hinalikan siya agad sa labi. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at tiningnan ang nakapikit na si Sehun. Tinapos din agad ni Sehun ang paghalik kay Baekhyun at lumayo dito. Naiwan pa ring nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“Sabi ko sa’yo itigil mo yang pag-nguso mo. Alam mo bang matagal kong pinigilan ang sarili ko para hindi ka halikan?” tinitigan niya si Baekhyun ng ilang segundo, at tumingin na ulit sa ibang direksyon.

Maya-maya pa ay hinawakan siya sa kwelyo ni Baekhyun at hinarap sa kanya, hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang paglapat ng mga labi nito sa mga labi niya. Napangiti siya habang hinahalikan siya nito. Ikinawit nito ang mga braso sa batok niya habang siya naman ay humawak sa magkabilang pisngi nito.

“Akala ko matagal pa akong ngunguso bago mo ako halikan e. Ang tagal ko ding naghintay para halikan mo ako.” Nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Edi sana ikaw nalang unang humalik sa akin.” Natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

“Ayoko nga. Matapos mo akong pag-trip-an noong unang pagkikita natin.”

“Naaalala mo pa pala ‘yon.”

“Sinong hindi makakalimot do’n? E sobrang napahiya ako sa ginawa mo.” Ngumuso siya ulit.

“Sorry na. Babawi naman ako. Simula ngayon.” Ngumiti nang pagka-tamis-tamis si Sehun at inilapit ulit ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

 

“Sige na naman, Kuya Kyungsoo. Hindi ka ba naaawa kay Kuya Chanyeol? Kausapin mo na siya.” Pagpupumilit ni Wendy kay Kyungsoo.

Nagdadalawang-isip si Kyungsoo kung pupuntahan ba si Chanyeol o hindi. Nalaman niya kay Sehun na hindi na lumalabas ng kwarto si Chanyeol, ni hindi kumakain.

“Ano pa’ng iniisip mo diyan, Kyungsoo? Siguro naman panahon na para mag-usap kayo.” Udyok pa ni Baekhyun.

“Kayo na bahala sa mga cookies ko sa kusina.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang gloves at apron sabay alis. Hindi na niya namalayan ang pag-high five ni Wendy at Baekhyun.

 

“Chanyeol?” tawag agad ni Kyungsoo nang makapasok siya sa unit nito. Ibinigay ni Sehun ang spare key sa kanya dahil aalis daw ito at may pupuntahan.

“Kyungsoo? Ano’ng ginagawa mo dito?” Gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol habang nagpupunas ng katawan dahil kakatapos lang maligo.

“Tss. Sabi ko na nga ba e, pinagkakaisahan lang nila ako. Sana hindi na ako naniwala.” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ha? Ano’ng nangyayari?” takang tanong naman ni Chanyeol

“Pinagkaisahan nila ako. Sabi nila hindi ka na lumalabas ng kwarto mo at hindi ka na kumakain. Kaya pumunta ako dito para iuntog ka sa pader para bumalik ka sa sarili mo.”

“Grabe. Brutal ka talaga, ‘no?”

“Mukhang maayos ka naman, so, aalis na ako.” Sabi niya sabay talikod. Mabuti nalang at mabilis si Chanyeol kaya naman nahawakan niya agad si Kyungsoo sa braso upang pigilan. Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Ano pa’ng kailangan mo? Hindi mo naman kailangang iuntog sa pader kaya aalis na ako—"

“Ikaw. Ikaw ang kailangan ko.”

“Chanyeol—"

“Bakit ba kasi ayaw mong maniwala sakin? Gusto nga kita. Ay hindi. Mahal kita.

Mahal kita. Sobra.

Sa tuwing gigising ako sa umaga ikaw lagi ang pumapasok sa utak ko. Ngumingiti ako kapag naiisip kita, pero nawawala din agad ‘yon kapag narerealize kong ayaw mo sa’kin.

Bakit sa dinami-dami ng nagkakandarapa sakin, bakit ikaw pa? Bakit sa taong hindi naman ako nakikita?

Pero kahit anong pilit kong paghahanap ng sagot, ikaw pa rin talaga.

Maniwala ka naman sa’kin.

Mahal na mahal kita.”

Nagtitigan lang sila matapos ang madamdaming pag-amin ni Chanyeol.

“Ang ganda na ng pag-amin mo e. Dapat hindi mo na sinama yung linya na ‘bakit sa dinami-dami ng nagkakandarapa sakin…’ medyo mayabang, ano?” nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Ngiting laging gusto ni Chanyeol na makita.

Pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang distansya nilang dalawa at tumingkayad para halikan si Chanyeol. Naramdaman niya kung gaanong nabigla ang huli, pero nang lumaon ay hinapit na din ang baywang niya at hinalikan nang malalim, nang puno ng pagmamahal.

“Sorry. Natakot ako. Mahal din kita. Pero, inisip ko yung magiging buhay mo, yung magiging buhay ko. Natakot ako’ng sumubok. Pero ngayon, magiging selfish na ako. Hindi ko na iisipin yung career mo, hindi ko na iisipin ang privacy ko. Ang iisipin ko nalang yung tayo. Ang iisipin ko nalang yung kung paano ako magiging masaya kasama mo.” Ngumiti siya, sabay ng pagtulo ng mga luha sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Pinunasan niya iyon at hinalikan ito ulit. Nang maraming beses. Nang paulit-ulit.

 

“Wow. Ang taas ng araw a.” sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makita si Chanyeol na naka-shades sa dis-oras ng gabi.

“Soo, ang tawag dito, fashion.”

“Wala akong pakialam. Tanggalin mo nga yan.”

“Ayan nagsisimula ka na namang mambara a—”

“Tanggalin mo yan kasi hindi ko nakikita yung mga mata mo. Patapusin mo muna kasi ako bago ka magdrama.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo

“Ayan tanggal na. Masaya ka na?” tanong ni Chanyeol matapos niyang tanggalin ang salamin.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa sofa at tinapik ang tabi nito, senyales na pinapaupo niya din si Chanyeol. Lumapit si Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi niya.

“Tanggalin mo na din ‘yang polo mo.” Seryosong sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

“Ng-ngayon na?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Binatukan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang dumi ng utak mo. Kasing dumi ng polo mo. Hubarin mo yan kasi ilalagay ko sa labahin at magpalit ka ng t-shirt, sira.” Tumayo si Kyungsoo, pero hinila siya ni Chanyeol pabalik sa kanya.

“Hindi ka talaga mauubusan ng pambabara sa akin ano?” sabi niya habang niyayakap ito. “Pero, okay lang. Mahal kita.”

“Mahal din kita.”


End file.
